Bam bam Splash
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Es algo confuso... relatado desde el punto de vista de Matt. Shounen Ai. YAMACHI. Repito confuso XXDD


Disculpen el título tan ridículo es que ahorita traigo puu en la cabeza y no puedo pensar mucho.

*** BAM, BAM... SPLASH ***

escrito por Linnda

Solo hay de dos platos, o convierto mis sentimientos en odio... o los acepto y los dejo crecer hasta transformarse en amor.

Pasar de sentir odio al amor es tan fácil, son de los sentimientos más fuertes que implican cierto grado de obsesión, tu atención 24 hrs 7 días de la semana en  como se viste, como se mueve, como piensa. Ya sea para burlarte de su actitud o admirar su gracia es lo mismo.

Lo había observado por tanto tiempo...

Comencé odiándolo por supuesto, y fue a primera vista. Desde el momento en que chocamos en el pasillo, en poco segundos comenzamos a discutimos, luego nos miramos a los ojos declarando guerra, y desde entonces hemos estado acumulando cicatrices, decorándonos uno al otro con ojos morados, narices rotas, labios reventados, sangre por todos lados. Y no solo hemos usado la agresión física,  la agresión verbal es muy común entre nosotros.

Quizás habíamos llegado al límite.

pero aun no estamos satisfechos.

Al menos yo no lo estaba, ya no era suficiente que sus ojos me vieran solo a mí, observando mis acciones de la misma manera que yo lo hacía. No era suficiente, que el se mantuviera alerta de mi presencia como si supiera que en el momento en que bajara la guardia yo aparecería para atacarlo por la espalda y viceversa.

No, yo había llegado al punto en que podía caer y lo hice. Sin advertencias, solo estaba ahí, odiándolo un momento luego ** BAM!! ** y estaba perdido. No fue un trancazo, el no me golpeó, fue mi corazón que casi se sale de mi caja toráxica... 

por una sonrisa suya!!

No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer! Podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón tan fuerte, que no alcanzaba a escuchar otro ruido, y todo lo que hizo fue mostrar esa brillante dentadura con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera soñando.

La verdad sea dicha, nunca antes de este momento lo había visto sonreír. Nunca había visto su rostro tan relajado, tan feliz... obviamente no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia o si no esa sonrisa hubiera desaparecido de inmediato.

Aunque su perfecta sonrisa no era dirigida a mi, el resplandor de tan maravillosa visión me dejó embelesado y todo mi mundo se movía en cámara lenta, de la misma manera sentí como mi rostro cambiaba de mi usual máscara de indiferencia a una que reflejaba la admiración que sentía en ese momento.

Y me quedé viendo embobado a mi enemigo, la causa de muchos conflictos y malestares que me afligen. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, y no porque quisiera atacarlo, sino porque estaba congelado... aún mientras el giraba su cabeza en mi dirección.

** BAM **, **BAM ** mi estúpido corazón no hacía las cosas más fáciles, sino las empeoraba considerablemente, sordo, mudo, inmóvil.

El no pudo haber escogido mejor momento para voltear a verme.

Y en ese momento, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos. La sonrisa seguía ahí con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, y sonreía...

_una sonrisa..._

_de mi enemigo,_

_para mi..._

no pude evitarlo, su alegría, lo que fuera que la causaba, era contagiosa, y me sorprendí al sentir mis labios se arqueaban hacia arriba lentamente.

_estaba en la gloria..._

_entonces supe lo que quería_

_ver esa sonrisa en su rostro_

_lo quería a el... lo quería solo para mí._

Y me sentí feliz, como nunca en tanto tiempo... como nunca respecto a el, mi obsesión había llegado al límite... mis sentimientos hacia el jugando con las reacciones químicas de mi cuerpo, una mala combinación que me dejaba vulnerable.

y el seguía sonriendo...

por un momento llegué a pensar que el tiempo escucharía mi súplica y se detendría, la idea absurda ya era producto de mi nueva y creciente devoción hacia mi enemigo.

pero mis tontas esperanzas fueron destruidas el momento en que el desvió su mirada a otra parte.

_el encantamiento terminó._

_dejándome en la oscuridad..._

entonces decidí voltearme yo también, más bien lo que hice fue darme la vuelta y salir volando de ese lugar... lejos de el.

_Mi enemigo... mi obsesión..._

_Mi enemigo... mi obsesión..._

_Mi enemigo..._

Corrí como nunca, tan lejos como pude... hasta que mis pies tropezaron, sentí que volaba por un momento y luego me pegué duro contra el piso. Inmediatamente después me puse de pie, después 

_comencé a llorar..._

o estuve a punto...

me tallé los ojos con fuerza, sin permitir que una sola gota resbalara o incluso saliera de mis párpados, y después de aspirar profundamente y respirar varias veces logre calmar la amenaza del llanto. Ahora solo quedaba lidiar con el nudo en mi garganta.

Me dejé caer en una banca cercana... no tenía idea en donde estaba y no me importaba, mi cabeza me pedía tiempo para pensar inmediatamente y decidí hacer justamente eso.

_Pensar..._

_¿Pensar en qué?_

_¿Pensar en quien?_

¿El...?

¿qué con el? ¿qué siento por el? 

No sé, siempre ha sido mi enemigo...

_lo odio verdad..._

es por eso que es una obsesión...

es por eso que quiero saber todo sobre el...

cierro mis ojos y veo su rostro, está sonriendo... es feliz, y verlo así me hace feliz.

Sin darme cuenta termino sonriéndole a la imagen en mi mente, a su imagen alegre...

Eso era apenas un momento y luego ** splash **.

Alguien acaba de echarme agua helada en la cara, esto me hizo saltar de mi lugar y abrir los ojos en busca del que había tenido el valor de interrumpir mi pequeña... ughh... fantasía.

_Era el._

_Vaya sorpresa._

No pude hacer nada más que observarlo en silencio mientras el imitaba mis acciones. No es que no tuviera nada que decirle, muchas preguntas invadían mi mente,

¿qué hace aquí? ¿por qué me echó agua? ¿por qué no sonríe? ¿acaso me siguió? ¿por qué no dice nada? ¿por qué no digo nada?

La última pregunta la respondí de inmediato en mi mente,

_tengo miedo de que al hablar _

_no puedas controlar este nudo en la garganta_

_miedo de decirle lo que sientes y no poder detenerme hasta terminar..._

Al final fue el quien habló primero, "tienes sangre en la cara" dijo, haciendo que mi cabeza formulara más preguntas que no tendrían respuesta hasta que se me pasara el miedo a dirigirle la palabras.

Levanté los hombros, esperando que el entendiera con lenguaje corporal que no sabía de que estaba hablando "tienes sangre en las manos", inmediatamente volteo a ver a mis palmas y efectivamente hay sangre en ellas, supongo que son raspones, de la caída. Eso es, misterio resuelto. La sangre en mi cara supongo que es cuando se me ocurrió tallarme.

"¿porque no hablas?" levanté la vista y encontré una mueca de burla en su rostro que encajaba perfectamente con el tono de sus palabras.

Abrí mi boca con toda la intención de responderle algo, cualquier cosa, pero ningún ruido se hizo escuchar.

creo  que me quedé viéndolo por mucho tiempo porque su siguiente pregunta fue precisamente esa.

"¿Qué estás viendo?"

Ese rostro me es familiar, la furia que expresa, el fuego en sus ojos... está molesto y pronto va a lanzar su primer golpe.

_¿que fue lo que hice?_

Lo golpeé primero... 

Demonios, no se si lo leí bien... pero como dicen por ahí más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Pero no me di cuenta de que le había dado tan fuerte, entonces como fue a dar al suelo? Upps, creo que si lo agarré desprevenido.

Y si la primera vez me equivoqué ahora si puedo estar seguro de que viene a darme una recia.

Para la cual afortunadamente ya estaba preparado y acostumbrado a defenderme.

_Pero..._

_Acaso olvidé tan rápido..._

Mi obsesión...

El comienza a lanzar golpes en mi dirección que yo me encargo de esquivar, a la vez que trato de alejarme de el. "Cobarde, ¡NO HUYAS!"

Después del golpe inicial no eh intentado atacarlo otra vez... "¡No me digas que ahora tienes miedo!"

_pero no a lo que tu te imaginas..._

Por fin un de sus golpes termina alcanzándome en el estómago. Inmediatamente el cansancio por mis anteriores intentos de escape y el reciente dolor me debilitan haciendo que caiga al suelo, mientras hago lo mejor por protegerme con los brazos. Preparándome para una paliza inolvidable.

Pero el ya no me golpeó más.

Escuché su voz un poco arriba de mis cabeza, estaba murmurando algo, "... yo no vine a esto"

Sus palabras me confundieron, pero no importa cuanta curiosidad tuviera, no me moví de mi lugar en el suelo ni quité las manos de mi rostro para verlo.

_El temor es una fuerza muy grande._

_Y por temor a ver la emoción en su rostro_

_Oculté el mío._

No me atreví a asomar la cabeza hasta que pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Pero cuando volví a pasar la vista a mi alrededor el ya no estaba.

* * * * *

sip, esta resultó ser otra de esas historias que te dejan diciendo maldita mosca a ver cuando se digna a darles un final feliz.

Ja ne!!

... n_n


End file.
